Cero
Cero is a strong and swift spirit energy-based attack used by upper-level Hollows, Arrancars, and Vizards. Description is a form of attack used by Menos, Arrancar and Vizard. It consists of firing a blast of concentrated spirit energy at the target. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Vizard are capable of firing Cero from their hands, fingers and other parts of their bodies. The power, force, speed, color, and blast area of the cero is dependant on the strength of the user (i. e. the stronger the user the stronger the attack), and there are some Arrancar and Vizard who have come up with their own variation. Variation Cero Doble is a variation performed by Neliel Tu Oderschvank, by swallowing her opponent's Cero and returning it back to the user along with her own cero. This attack was seen used against Nnoitra Jiruga.Bleach manga; chapter 292, page 7. While in her child form, Nel is only able to return the Cero fired by her opponent as seen used against Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio.Bleach manga; chapter 252, page 16; anime episode 152 Cero Sincrético is a variation performed by Dondochakka Bilstin and Pesche Guatiche. This attack was first seen being used against Szayel Aporro Granz.Bleach manga; chapter 296, page 16 Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamourous Cero This variation is performed by Charlotte Cuuhlhourne. Despite having a very long name and the shape of a heart, it is just an ordinary Cero as noted by Yumichika Ayasegawa.Bleach manga; chapter 321, page 7-8 's Gran Rey Cero]] Gran Rey Cero is an Espada-exclusive Cero. It is performed by mixing an Arrancar's own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Espada. This attack was first used by Grimmjow Jeagerjaques in order to incite Ichigo Kurosaki into donning his mask.Bleach manga; chapter 280, page 16; anime episode 165 It is stated by Ulquiorra that using a Gran Rey Cero is one of two things that are forbidden while in Las Noches, the other being an Espada above cuatro releasing their zanpakuto, as these are so powerful they would destroy Las NochesBleach manga; chapter 345, page 9. So far, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is the only member of the current Espada to utilize this attack. Cero Oscuro is a black Cero, used only by an Espada in their released form. So far, Ulquiorra Schiffer is the only arrancar to utilize this attack. He compares it to Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō. It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness.Bleach manga: chapter 346, pages 18-19 Though the only Espada shown to utilize this technique so far, Ulquiorra told Ichigo "This is an Espada's fully powered Black Cero." This likely means that, similar to Gran Ray Cero, Cero Oscuro is an Espada specific attack. However it is too early to tell for sure, because only Gran Rey Cero coupled with any Espada above Cuatro releasing their power are forbidden under Las Noches. Obviously Cero Oscuro should be forbidden as well, since an Espada ranked below 4th(perhaps Nnoitra) should be able to use Cero Oscura after his/her ressureccion under Las Noches. Ulquiorra also referred to it as "my cero." Others While most Cero are red or crimson, Ichigo's Hollow form's Cero is tri-focused and crimson, but possibly also come with a pink color. Some Espada appear to have great color variations in their Cero. Ulquiorra Schiffer's is green, Nnoitra Jiruga's is golden yellow, and Neliel Tu Oderschvank's seems to be violet or pink (as she was using Cero Doble; it is unclear if her normal Cero is a different color). References Arrancar Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar